


a night at the bar

by CAWS5749



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAWS5749/pseuds/CAWS5749





	a night at the bar

You’re an Agent of SHIELD. 

SHIELD had rented out the entire bar. Most of the Avengers were there, as well as several fellow field agents. It was supposed to be just a fun night to hang out with everyone, and while there were definitely those that weren’t enjoying themselves, you were not one of them. 

In fact, for most of the evening, you found yourself sitting at the bar next to a beautiful red-head. Specifically, that red-head was Natasha Romanoff. You guys had found yourself talking about anything and everything. And things were progressing quickly. You both found yourself leaning in to hear the other, and the more you talked, the closer you got. Her hand brushed against your thigh and when you would make her laugh she’d let her hand fall to your arm. 

“It’s getting late, I should probably go,” you finally murmured. 

“Let me walk you out to your Uber,” she sent you a soft smile. Natasha let you lead the way to the entrance of the bar, placing a hand on the small of your back when you swayed slightly. 

You made it outside to your Uber but couldn’t quite bring yourself to climb in immediately. You turned to Natasha. Your gaze went from her eyes to her lips. 

“Can I-” you started to ask.

“Yes,” she interrupted, bringing a hand up to your waist to pull you closer. You stepped closer to her and asked for permission once again, this time with your eyes. She nodded and you closed the gap between you two. Your lips brushed against hers in the lightest of kisses. 

“My Uber is waiting,” you smirked as you pulled away. “I’m sure I’ll see you soon,” you said confidently.


End file.
